


Something With Flowers

by TempestVoiced



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: & doesn't know they're from him, F/M, Fluff, and andromeda is allergic to them, cullen sends flowers to andromeda, general leliana teasing cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestVoiced/pseuds/TempestVoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Andromeda wakes up to flowers at her bedside.<br/>She finds them lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I write something about my Inquisitor, even if it is just a short drabble.  
> Follow me on tumblr: @tempestvoiced/@raediantocs  
> Enjoy <3

    When Andromeda awoke that morning, she could tell that something was amiss.

    She wiggled around her arms and legs to confirm that she had all her limbs about her (save her left hand if that blighted mark had it’s way soon enough). She hummed a small tune to make sure she hadn’t gone deaf, and the colorful bouquet of flowers by her bedside were proof enough that she hadn’t gone blind--

    Wait. No.

    The mage’s eyebrows furrowed, crawling over to the other side of her too-large bed and taking the bouquet into her hands. The collection of wildflowers stood in bright contrast with the dark, demure scheme of her quarters. From what she knew, she could identify what she thought were daisies as well as a few bluebells. She hadn’t spent much time learning the names of flora outside the tower when she never dreamed she’d see it, so it was no use studying them. But, they were beautiful.

    She lifted them up to her nose to smell them, breathing deeply, before promptly sneezing so loud it echoed off her chamber walls. She laughed quietly to herself before sitting the flowers back down, getting out of bed to prepare herself for the day.

 

—————

 

    “—all I’m saying is that having nobles visit Skyhold would be pertinent for our success; we do not have coin flowing out of the Inquisition’s ears, so to say, and any donations would be welcome.”

    Josephine looked pointedly at Cullen, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. She knew he had a certain… _distaste_ for the nobles that visited the fortress, whether they be from Orlais or Antiva or wherever in Thedas. He didn’t like the way they stared him down as he hurried to the War Room, especially when the Orlesians wore those damned masks.

    “What about the Inquisition’s ears?”

    The Inquisitor stood in the frame of the large wooden doors, her expression curious. She had on the plain, boring beige finery she so often complained about, and her hair was left wild and loose around her shoulders. Tucked behind her ear, though, was a carefully placed daisy.

_She’d gotten them_ , Cullen thought to himself, the faintest of pinks appearing on his cheeks.

    “Josie was just chastising our dear commander on the importance of the nobles staying here in Skyhold,” Leliana explained, her arms crossed but with a bemused smile on her lips, “Is that a daisy in your hair?”

    The Inquisitor nodded eagerly, her grin spreading, “Yes, in fact! There was a bouquet on my bedside this morning. Don’t know who they were from, but—“

    Her sentence was cut off by a loud sneeze she failed to cover with her hands.

    “—Oh, goodness, excuse me. As I was saying, don’t know who they’re from, but they're lovely. Thought it’d be a waste to just let them sit in the vase, so I decided I’d wear a few of them until they start wilting.”

    “Perhaps from a secret admirer?” Josephine proposed, smiling playfully.

    “I wonder who…” Leliana drawled, her eyes quickly scanning over her fellow advisors and the Inquisitor, but lingering somewhat on Cullen himself, “Do you care to take a guess, Commander?”

    Cullen’s cheeks burned red, his hand instinctively reaching for he back of his neck.

    “I don’t see how this is relevant to our objective today,” he muttered, and upon meeting the eyes of the Inquisitor, he added, “but…the flower does look nice.”

    Andromeda beamed.

 


End file.
